Deku, Knight of the Wind
by Channel A.M.C
Summary: Izuku Midoriya is a young boy who wants to become a hero. But because he never developted a quirk, he was looked down apon by everyone. People either put him down for wanting to become a hero or didn’t believe that he could become one. However, Izuku finds a weapon that has existed for centuries and gains something more powerful than a quirk. But what is this weapon exactly?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Disclaimer: I do not own My Hero Academia/Boku no Hero Academia. The only thing I own is THIS story. This is also my first story on this site. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.(A/N: This takes place right after the Sludge villain incident. From there, the story will diverge a bit from the original)**

This is a story about a young man who went from zero to hero, as well as becoming one of the greatest ones out there. However, this is not the story you all know. It is similar, but different in terms of how the events play, as well as 1 event that changes the course of history. This... is how a young quirkless boy became the strongest hero, and king.

Izuku Midoriya. This the name of a quirkless 14 year old boy with a dream to become a hero. It was always his dream to become a great hero and save people with a smile just like his idol, All Might, The Symbol of Peace and Justice. But fate had been cruel to him when he was diagnosed as quirkless at the age of 4. As a result, people looked down apon him, his friends abandoned him(including his childhood friend, Katsuki Bakugou, or Kacchan), and his mother didn't believe in him. He was truly alone, and had practically nothing. The only saving grace for Izuku was that he hoped that if he met All Might, his idol, he would hopefully say that he could become a hero.

That was instantly crushed the moment he met his idol, saw his true form, and All Might said to him that he couldn't become a hero if he was quirkless. This shattered Izuku even more than he already was. And even after saving his former childhood friend/bully(Kacchan) from the Sludge villain, he was chewed out by the other pros for being 'reckless'. This only deepened the wound in his heart even more and made him wonder if he should take Kacchan's advice and take a swan dive off a roof.

Deciding that he no longer cared about what happened around him, he wandered off. Instead of heading home however, he just kept going where the wind was blowing, which led him deep into a random forest.

"I guess this is prove of what's true. All men are truly not created equal.", Izuku says as he continues to wander through the forest.

However, he comes to a complete stop when he notices a bright light shining in front of his eyes. He quickly covers them and slowly, the light starts to dim down and he begins to adjust to the lighting. Once he was used to it, he looked at the direction where the light came from and saw what he could only describe as... enchanting. He saw a sword... in a stone. The swords design looked impressive. There was gold on the hilt of the blade, as well as sharp gold armor points on the crossguard.( **I don't really know how to describe the swords design, so sorry if this description sucks** )

"Wow, what an awesome looking sword.", Izuku said as he stared in awe.

All in all, the sword looked magnificent. So magnificent, that Izuku felt drawn to it. He kept walking forward slowly, as to take precaution for just in case this was a trap of some kind. But truthfully, it was because he wanted to savor this moment. Rarely had he ever seen something so beautiful that wasn't the result of a quirk.

He got up the small hill that the sword was on, examined it a bit, and unconsciously moved his hand to grab the handle. While that was going on, a silent chant was happening around Izuku that could only be heard if you listened hard enough.

 _Only a being that is pure of heart, can wield the sacred sword of Excalibur._

Izuku pulled the sword with as much strength as his small body could muster. Slowly, but surely, the sword was being pulled from the stone. A bright light was starting to glow as the sword kept rising.

And then, the sword was out.

As soon as that happened, the bright light grew even brighter, and everything went white.

And from there, the story begins.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Key:

"Speak"

'Thought'

" _Sword_ "

 **"All Might"**

———————————————

There was a bright light. So bright, Izuku had to force his eyes shut again. But when he opened them again, everything was white. There was nothing else with him except for the sword. He looked around to try and find something else, but to no avail.

"W-Where am I?", He asked while feeling a little scared.

" _FOOL!_ "

"AAH!", Izuku screamed as he dropped the sword when he heard a voice scream at him. He didn't see anyone, but what he did see that shocked him beyond belief was the sword floating with the tip of its blade just barely off the ground. But the disbelief didn't stop there as he heard something he never thought he would hear in his life.

A sword physically talking.

" _You are the chosen one? You are a but a mere child!_ "

"H-huh?"

" _You can hardly even be called a knave, much less a squire?_ "

"Wha?"

" _How is it that 'you' of all the people in existence were the one to find me and awaken me from my slumber?_ "

"A... a... A TALKING SWORD?!"

" _And just hearing you yell makes it easy to tell that you stutter in almost every sentence you say! *sigh* this is going to be troublesome._ "

"What. The hell is GOING ON?"

" _Oh right, I suppose I should introduce myself. I am the sacred sword, Caliburn._ "

"Caliburn? Why does that name sound familiar?"

Izuku pondered for a while until the sword(now known as Caliburn) spoke again.

" _Have you ever heard of King Arthur?_ "

"Oh, that's right! The Legend of King Arthur, and the Sword in the Stone!"

" _Mmhm_ "

"...Wait, if you're Caliburn, then does that mean the legend is real?"

" _As real as a human being._ "

"... Oh. My. God."

" _Hmm, I can see you're easily impressed._ ", Caliburn said as he seemed to be examining the boy more closely.

"Oh uh heheh, well, I do tend to get impressed very easily.", Izuku said a little sheepishly.

" _I already assumed that was the case as well._ "

"But hold on.", Izuku said as he looked around one more time. "Where are we?"

" _We're in another plain of existence, one in which time and space are irrelevant. If you wish to access it, all you need to do is sleep, or fall into unconsciousness. You'll have to want to come here however. This is one of the benefits to wielding a sacred sword._ "

"Woah. Wait, what're the other benefits?"

" _We'll discuss those later. For now, let's awaken you._ "

"Wha?"

Then everything went white... again.

———————————————

Izuku woke up and felt the wind breeze past his face, even though he was laying down. He sat up, and looked around to see that he was back at the place he found the sword. He looked down to see the sword in his hands. He lifted the sword, and examined it while thinking 'So I guess it was real.'

" _Of course it was real_ ", Caliburn said in Izuku's mind.

"Ah! D-Don't do that!", He said.

" _Sorry, but I'm going to need to get used to being around with you, so we may need to converse a lot more._ ", Caliburn said with a bit of a bored tone.

"That's not what I meant!", Izuku yelled.

" _Either way, it doesn't matter now. As of today, you and I are bound together until it is time to part ways._ ", Caliburn said.

"That... sounded a bit wrong.", Izuku said feeling a little awkward.

" _Hmm? How so?_ ", He asked.

"... You know what, never mind. I guess this means you and I are partners now.", Izuku said with a faint smile.

" _Pfft, a partner? Please, I can hardly consider you as my equal._ ", Caliburn said with a pit of pride.

"Yeah... that's what everyone pretty much says.", Izuku said with sadness showing on his face.

Caliburn saw this and assumed that Izuku was someone who was always looked down apon in this world. Someone who, despite not doing anything wrong, has been pushed around by nearly everyone. In a strange way, Caliburn could actually sympathize with the boy. He remembered another boy whose life was somewhat similar, in the fact that he was a boy that had nothing at first. But then that said boy became known across the whole land.

Caliburn saw this as an opportunity to help the boy. To mold him into someone that was not only pure of heart, but strong in mind, body, and soul.

" _However, I can help you with that. I could train you in the art of Sword fighting, that is if you're willing to learn._ ", Caliburn said.

"R-Really?", Izuku said with surprise.

" _Yes. But again, you must be willing to learn, and you'll have to train hard in order to become strong enough to fight and use certain moves._ "

Izuku was just surprised beyond all belief again. He thought the idea of a talking sword was crazy, but now said sword was willing to train him in swordsmanship to make him stronger. He saw this as his one and only chance of truly becoming a hero. The world had already denied him a quirk, but now he had a sword(a talking sword no less) that he could use to become a hero like everyone else. Like... All Might.

" _So then little boy, will you accept?_ ", Caliburn asked, hoping to hear the answer he wanted to hear.

"... I'll do it.", Izuku said with determination in his eyes. Caliburn saw this and smiled on the inside.

" _Very well then. Your training will begin tomorrow. For now, we should probably find a shelter of some sort._ ", He said while looking at the sky.

Izuku looked up as well to see that it was night time.

"Oh crap, it's night! Mom's probably worried sick!", He yelled in a panic.

" _Then lets go._ ", He said with attitude as he summoned forth a scabbard for him to fit in.

Without hesitation, Izuku grabbed Caliburn, sheathed within the scabbard, place it around his body, and started running home.

" _I do hope your mother doesn't get too angry at you for being out this late._ ", Caliburn said.

"S-She won't be super mad. If anything, she'll just cry a lot after seeing me come back home late because she worries about me a lot.", Izuku said.

" _I see. Which reminds me, I never got your name._ ", Caliburn essentially asked.

"Oh... i-it's I-Izuku Midoriya.", He said.

" _Well then... it is nice to meet, Izuku._ "

"Y-You too, Caliburn."

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 ** _Pre A/N: I want to point something out quickly before you start reading this. The idea I used for this story is from a video game, but I'm also putting in some extra abilities for Caliburn(Excalibur) that are from other sources like another anime. Also, the story of King Arthur and the Sword of the Stone won't be the same. I will be making alterations of my own._**

Key:

"Talking"

'Thought'

" _Caliburn_ "

" **All Might** (in his buff form)"

———————————————

Inko Midoriya was always one to worry so much when it came to her son. She was always concerned for his well being, whether in public or at school because of the fact that he was quirkless. People always looked down on his son, and kids always bullied him for not having a quirk. She wished she could've done something about it, but her son insisted that everything was fine even when it wasn't. So when he hadn't returned home at the usual time, she had started panicking, wondering what happened to her little boy.

She saw the news that a Sludge villain had attacked Katsuki Bakugou(the boy who was once Izuku's friend) and her son went out there to try and save him. While he almost got killed, he and Katsuki were thankfully saved by All Might. The news was cut a bit from there and she had hoped her son would be here soon. Since it was night and he still wasn't here, she started to worry a lot more.

'Where is he? He should be back by now. Did something else happen? Was he kidnapped by another villain?', She thought as panic was easily taking her over.

She was about to call the police and ask them to go looking for him, but then the front door opened to reveal a boy with black hair and green highlights, green eyes, and freckles. Her son, Izuku Midoriya.

She started crying huge waterworks while she hugged her son tight, not yet noticing the sword he had on his back.

"Izuku, my baby! What happened? Where did you go? Did you get hurt? Did another villain attack you?", She cried.

Izuku felt his back breaking slowly as his mother was crushing him with her love and worry.

"Mom... you're... crushing me.", Izuku said with the little breath he still had.

"Oh, sorry.", She said while letting go.

"I-it's fine, Mom. I'm okay. I didn't get attacked by another villain, and no one else has hurt me today. Well... not physically.", Izuku said.

"What do you mean by that? How else did you get hurt?", She asked with a worried face.

"N-No Mom, no one hurt me on purpose!"

"I just... had a bit of a bad day.", Izuku said while looking at the ground.

Inko was a bit surprised to hear that from him. She knew that Izuku's days at school weren't really the best, some worse than others, but he usually didn't say anything about it. But now he was telling her that he had a bad day and to Inko, that meant something happened to him.

"Sweetie, what happened?", Inko asked with worry.

Izuku hesitated at first. He usually doesn't tell his mom the things that happen just to keep her from worrying about him more than she already does. But after today, he feels that he needs to say something now, or else he'll start to feel hollow again.

"I was... given a reality check by All Might.", he said with sadness all over his face.

Inko could only stand there in shock to hear her son basically say that he encountered All Might, his idol, and he told him the same thing everyone else said to him. That he couldn't be a hero.

Not knowing what else to do, she went back to hugging him. This time however, it was much softer and comforting.

"I'm so sorry, Izuku.", she sobbed.

Izuku hugged her back. No one said anything for about a minute until Izuku broke the silence again.

"It's okay, Mom. It's not your fault.", he said softly.

"I know, it's just that... it always hurts to see you so depressed. Especially when a hero you worshipped for so long told you that you couldn't be a hero. I know I'm no better, but-" Inko was interrupted by Izuku.

"Mom, please don't say that. I know you don't believe I can become a hero, but you shouldn't compare yourself to people who tell me I can't be a hero. Because even if you don't believe, you still care for me. You still try to help me in ways that you can. You still care, while the people who say I can't become a hero don't. You shouldn't compare yourself to those kind of people because you aren't them. You are my mother, and I love you.", Izuku said while tears streamed out of his eyes.

Just when Inko thought she had run out of tears, more start coming out of her eyes. She kept blaming herself for Izuku not being born with a quirk, as well as not being able to tell him the words he wanted to hear. She wouldn't blame him if he hated her for it. But here he was, supposedly forgiving her for not supporting his dream.

"And besides,", Izuku said as he let go.

"If anything, it just makes me even more determined to prove everyone else wrong. No matter what anyone says, I'm still gonna try and become a hero without a quirk! And nothing is gonna stop me!", He said with determination flowing all over him.

Inko couldn't help but smile. Despite everything the boy had been through, he still hadn't given up on his dream. Even if it did seem impossible for someone without powers, he would find his own way of becoming a hero.

Then she noticed something on his back.

"Izuku, what's that you have there?", She asked.

"Oh, well uh... let me show you.", Izuku said.

He removed the sword on his back and unsheathed it.

Once Inko saw the sword, her eyes sparkled. The very sight of the sword was captivating. The pommel was sharp, it's golden edge meeting with the stark white of the hilt. A red gemstone adorned the Celtic circle, marking the beginning of the crossguard. The crossguard seemed to be made of solid gold, each edge curving upwards into something resembling Welsh dragon wings. The guard extends into the blade, a single strip of metal on each side of the blade, with Celtic knots twirling inside of them. The blade itself being (insert blade length) long, the edges were sharply cut into the sides, and the tip of the blade housed a mysterious symbol. ** _(A/N: Thank you, HankFlamion18 for the description)_**

"Where... did you get that?", Inko asked, still looking at the sword.

"Well believe or not, I found it stuck in a rock.", Izuku said embarrassingly.

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"Well... it's a beautiful sword, but... why do you have it?", Inko asked, even though she probably could guess.

"I figured since I don't have a quirk, I could use a weapon of some sort to help me become a hero. This sword seems like the perfect weapon. Of course I'll have to learn how to sword fight to use it probably, but I think with enough time and hardwork, I can become a strong hero without a quirk.", Izuku said with a bit of confidence.

Inko pondered for a bit. She wondered if it was a good idea to let her son go through with this. After everything that's happened today, she's more than worried for her son and what might happen to him in the future. But she didn't want her son to keep feeling dejected all his life. Maybe being a swordsman wouldn't be so bad.

"Well if that's what you want, then I guess I'll do what I can to support you.", Inko said with as much sincerity as she could.

"Thanks, Mom."

"We'll also have to figure out how to get your weapon registered for the Entrance Exams in 10 months.", Inko said while thinking about how to do said thing.

"Oh that's right, I forgot.", Izuku said while inwardly facepalming himself.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"Okay, Mom. I'm gonna head to my room and call it a night." Izuku yawned.

"Goodnight, Sweetie."

"Goodnight, Mom."

Izuku headed to his room and close the door shut. Then Caliburn began to float again and his eyes and mouth appeared again in between the crossguard.

" _I must say, your mother is quite the kind lady._ "

"Uh... thanks." Izuku said feeling awkward.

" _Your residence doesn't look terrible either. But I could do without all of this so called 'All Might' stuff in your room._ "

"Sorry, I am a bit of an All Might fan. Or at least, was."

" _'Was' seems like the appropriate word in your case. You seem to know a lot about this man. Who is he exactly? And for that matter, do you think you could explain what these 'quirks' are?_ "

"Wait, you don't even know what a quirk is?" Izuku said curiously.

" _I don't remember much to answer honestly. Being stuck in that stone for however long it's been seems to have caused my memories to become fuzzy, while making my blade a little dull._ "

" _I would be grateful if you could shed some light on the situation I'm in._ "

"Ok, I guess."

Izuku began explaining to Caliburn what a quirk was and who All Might supposedly is. He explained to him how the first baby was born with a quirk that could light his body like a lightbulb. How as time passed, more people with quirks started to appear, and how 80% of the world's population now have quirks, while the remaining 20% were declared quirkless.

Izuku then went on explaining who All Might is. He told him how All Might was the Number 1 Hero and the Symbol of Peace, and how he's supposedly the strongest hero in the world, but has been badly injured to the point where he can only do hero work for 3 hours. Even though All Might has told him to keep it a secret, he felt no harm in telling that to Caliburn. Even only knowing him for a small amount of time, he could tell that Caliburn didn't care for telling secrets.

After explaining everything he could, Caliburn began to understand what the world was.

" _Hmm, I see. That seems to explain a few things. What I don't understand is how these quirks came to be._ "

"No one really knows for sure how quirks first developed. Even still, we got used to quirks being around in the world."

" _And you seem to have a fascination for them considering how you write down as much detail as you can about different powers._ "

"Yeah... I had hoped I could still become a hero by taking notes on quirks, seeing both their strengths and weaknesses... but because I live in a world where quirks are everywhere, no one really takes someone who's quirkless serious."

Once again, Izuku looked at the ground in sadness.

"Even my friends abandoned me once they discovered I was quirkless, and Kacchan started bullying me..."

Hearing how Izuku was tortured for being quirkless seemed to hit a nerve within Caliburn, if he had one. He kept his calm demeanor, but started to seethe with rage on the inside.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to bore you with the details."

" _You don't need to apologize. Despite how patient and bored I look, I'm still paying attention. And right now, I'm trying to contain the anger that is building up within me._ "

"What? Why-"

" _Because those 'children' were not your friends. A REAL friend is someone who knows you and sticks by you, even during hardships. Those people were not your real friends. They are just weak and spineless cowards!_ "

Izuku's eyes widened at that bold claim. If Katsuki had heard that, he would've gone ballistic.

" _But let me ask you this, Izuku Midoriya. You want to become a hero so badly, but what is your reason for it? Why do you want to become a hero?_ "

Izuku was taken aback by that question. He used to want to be a hero like All Might and save people with a smile, but now he wasn't so sure he wanted to. He pondered a bit, until he found his answer.

"I want to be able to save others, and give them hope. I want to let the people know that even in the toughest of times, there's still hope. And that as long as we believe that, then that hope will light our darkest hour! That's why I want to be a hero. I want to save everyone and give them hope."

A small smile crept on Caliburn's face. He could see Izuku's bright aura glow even brighter. Izuku himself couldn't see it of course. From there, Caliburn made his decision.

" _So be it then, Squire. I shall train you until you are worthy._ "

"Worthy? Of what?"

" _Of using my abilities. I told you there are benefits to wielding a sacred sword, but those benefits can only be unlocked through hardwork and training. Do you have what it takes to be a knight? To be a hero?_ "

Izuku simply nodded his head with confidence.

" _Very well. Your training will begin in the other plain, and tomorrow. For now, get some rest._ "

"Alright then."

Izuku then changed into his pajamas, brushed his teeth, lied down, and went to sleep.

Before Caliburn went to sleep however, he couldn't help but think to himself.

" _A world with super powered human beings, and no magic? Interesting._ "

End of Chapter 3

 ** _Post A/N: Sorry if the first couple of chapters were a bit short. This is my first time writing a story on this site, and I'm not used to it. Hopefully you guys liked it though. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 ** _A/N: So in this chapter, I will be me making things up about Excalibur to explain some of its powers._**

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Caliburn_ "

" **All Might(in buff form)** "

———————————————

Izuku woke up early in the morning(6:30am) feeling a bit tired. This was because since Caliburn agreed to train him, he made him practice swordfighting in the other realm for half the time he was asleep. It was in that realm where they also discussed where they would train when he was awake. Izuku told him he had an idea about which place to go to. He decided to keep it a secret though, just to make it a surprise.

Right now, Izuku and Caliburn are heading towards said location. Caliburn was mostly following Izuku since he didn't know where the place that Izuku claimed to know about is. With his patience wearing thin, he finally decided to ask if they're almost there.

" _Are we nearly there?_ "

"Almost, just a bit farther."

" _You still haven't told me what this place you mentioned is exactly._ "

"Well, you can see for yourself because we're here now."

Caliburn looked where Izuku was looking and saw what could really be described as mountains of trash. The place was practically littered with junk and garbage. It didn't help that it smelled pretty nasty, even though Caliburn couldn't really smell.

" _What is this disgusting location?_ "

"This is the Dagobah Municipal Beach. It used to be a beautiful place to go to back in the day, until people started throwing their garbage away here."

" _Hmm that explains why it looks this way._ "

"It's a shame too, because I heard that the sunrises and sunsets here were some of the most beautiful in the world."

" _Interesting. Sunrises are always beautiful in my opinion however._ "

"That's nice."

" _So I assume that the reason you chose this place to train is because you want to clean up all of the garbage that is here._ "

"Well, Yeah. This place could use the clean up, and it'll help me build up my body strength."

" _Lord knows you need it._ "

"H-Hey!"

" _You can't say I am wrong._ "

"... No, I guess not."

" _Exactly._ "

(Time Skip)

After about 3 hours of training, Izuku sat on one of the piles of junk at the beach he was training at. Caliburn was floating next to him, looking at the city from the distance.

"Hey Caliburn."

" _Hm?_ "

"What's the history behind The Sacred Sword Excalibur?"

" _... Where is this coming from?_ "

"N-Nothing, I'm just... curious."

" _What exactly about? Other than the history of course._ "

"Well... What exactly can you do? You said that there are extra benefits to wielding a Sacred Sword, but what does that mean? Are there other swords out there just like you? And what exactly are the benefits?"

Caliburn was surprised at how much the boy was listening. He knew Izuku was observant, but he didn't think he was that observant. On top of that, Izuku already deduced that there may be more than one Sacred Sword. Of course Caliburn technically did mention that, but he assumed Izuku had forgotten about it. Now he was asking questions he knew he was gonna have to answer eventually.

There was just one problem. He didn't remember anything himself, or at least not everything. He would've already told Izuku otherwise. Caliburn knew it was best not to keep things like this a secret unless absolutely necessary, and it didn't seem necessary to keep it a secret from Izuku since he wields a scared sword. But it seemed pointless to tell him if he couldn't remember everything. Like how he became this way. How did he lose the power of Excalibur? Why were 3 other swords made and why were they necessary to unlock his power?

After about a minute of thinking, he decides to tell him what he knows.

" _Well like I said to you the first time we met, I don't remember much. However, you might be interested to know that before these quirks appeared in the world, everyone used to have magic._ "

"Magic?"

" _Yes, Magic. Last time I felt it, it was everywhere. Now it's hardly anywhere._ "

"Wow... to think that all this time, there was already something supernatural in the world that everyone considered natural."

" _Indeed... but now it is all but forgotten._ "

"So wait, that means-"

" _Yes, I was made using magic._ "

"Okay, but that doesn't answer any of my questions."

" _I'm getting there._ "

Caliburn cleared his supposed throat.

" _There are more sacred swords out there. 3 more specifically, and they are the key to unlocking my true power._ "

"Your true power?"

" _Yes. Why do you think I don't refer to myself as Excalibur? Because I'm not right now. At the moment, my power is locked away. The only way to unlock it is to collect the other sacred swords._ "

"Huh... so that explains why you just keep calling yourself Caliburn. I mean I already figured, but still."

" _As for the benefits to wielding a sacred sword, one of them would be the extra plain of existence. The other benefits are exclusive to me however._ "

"What do you mean?"

" _While I may not have the full power of Excalibur, I contain the core powers that helped it become the legendary sword it is._ "

"Woah, really? What does it do?"

" _The first ability absorbs the soul of the one that wielded the sword when he/she passes away, absorbing his/her magic as well. The second ability unlocks any hidden magic within a human's body._ "

"Hidden magic? I thought you said that the magic was gone."

" _No, I said it's all but forgotten. You see unlike quirks, everyone possesses some semblance of magic. And I mean everyone. I'm not sure of what happened that caused people to lose the ability to use magic, but I do know that Excalibur was made to unlock any magic hidden within the wielder's body. And only someone pure of heart can wield the power of Excalibur._ "

"But... that means..."

" _Yes, Izuku. There is a power within you that is even greater than any quirk. A power that is exclusive to you at this point. And with it, you can become the most powerful person in the world._ "

Caliburn gave Izuku a sincere look and a small smile to ensure that he meant every word he said and every word he's gonna say.

" _You..._ "

"... _C_ _an become..._ "

"... _A_ _hero._ "

Those words hit Izuku like a flaming semi-truck falling in his face. Except the fire was replaced with water as Izuku started crying tears of joy.

After so long of being told by everyone(even All Might) that he couldn't become a hero without a quirk, it no longer mattered to him at this moment.

He finally heard the words he wanted to hear for so long.

That he could become a hero.

After about a minute of crying, Izuku wipes the tears away and looked at Caliburn with a smile.

"Thank you, Caliburn. That... meant a lot."

" _I could see that. You really have gone through a lot of hardship._ "

"Yeah... but that's not gonna stop me now. And neither will people that say terrible stuff to me or about me. If anything, it's made me more determined than ever to become a hero. I'll show the world that nothing can stop me from accomplishing my dream. I'll become a hero that everyone can look up to. Someone who can bring hope to those who've lost it! I'll go beyond, Plus Ultra!"

Izuku screamed that last part with as much confidence as he could muster. Caliburn rolled his eyes a bit, thinking about how childish he was being for yelling that out loud. But at the same time, he was smiling inside at the determination this boy had within him. Determination that was shunned by everyone that didn't believe it would be enough for him to make something of himself in this world.

' _This boy is gonna be something truly great._ '

(Meanwhile)

All Might is the Number 1 Hero and Symbol of Peace. As a result, he is burdened with a heavier responsibility than any other hero out there, and has regretted many things in his career as a hero.

However, the thing he regrets the most(besides not being able to save his master) is crushing the dreams of a young boy who was quirkless. Because that same day he told him he couldn't be a hero, that same quirkless boy charged into danger to try and save his supposed friend from a villain holding him captive. He may not have been able to save him completely, but the actions he took made All Might go beyond his limit and save both him and the hostage.

After saving the kids and escaping the media, he looked everywhere he could for the boy. He needed to find him, and fix the mistake he made. All Might looked everywhere, but because of his limited knowledge of the boy, he wasn't certain where the boy lived. He stopped looking when it became night, and decided to continue looking for him tomorrow.

Right now, All Might is currently looking for the boy with crushed dreams after stopping another villain.

'I need to find that boy and apologize. I think he might be worthy of inheriting my quirk.'

End of Chapter 4

 ** _A/N: Sorry if the pacing of this is a bit inconsistent. Again, this is my first time writing on this site and I'm still not used to it._**

 ** _And for those of you that are gonna ask, No, Izuku will not get One for All. At least, not right now. I still need to think about whether I want Izuku to have it, so I'm gonna make the next chapter about Izuku's next interaction with All Might, which may result in the chapter becoming short. Now I'm not gonna spoil everything that happens, but let's just say... it won't be pretty. Anyways hope you guys liked it, and I'll see you in the next chapter. Peace._**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Caliburn_ "

" **All Might(in buff form)** "

———————————————

Izuku Midoriya was training at the Dagobah Municipal Beach still. He had already cleaned up a big part of the beach in the amount of time he was there. He was mostly able to do this thanks to Caliburn. When practicing his swordfighting, he cut down most of the junk into smaller pieces, allowing him to easily move the stuff and throw it away properly.

Of course, they agreed only to cut some large piles. As for the other large piles, they agreed that Izuku would clean them with his bare hands to help build up his strength. Also since Caliburn had stated earlier that his blade had gotten dull from being stuck all those years, they would need to find someone who could help sharpen it.

Izuku looked at his watch and saw that it was 12:30pm, exactly 6 hours since he started training. He decided to go out into the city and have lunch since he was starting to feel hungry. Caliburn was floating right next to him, going the same direction he was.

They stopped by a small restaurant that served Italian food. Once they found a table to sit, they waited for a few minutes before a waiter appeared before them.

"Good evening, sir. Would you like anything to drink?", The waiter asked.

"I'll take some Orange Soda if you have any.", Izuku stated.

"We do, and we'll get that for you. And how about you... sir?"

The waiter became confused when he saw a sword floating above the ground. The same sword also seemed to have blue eyes and a mouth.

" _Just water._ "

"Uh... yes sir... If I may ask, is this part of your quirk?",

" _Hmph, hardly._ "

"... What does that-"

"His quirk allowed him to transfer his conscious into an inanimate object.", Izuku said nervously to the waiter.

"Oh... that makes sense I guess. But where's your real body sir?"

" _I... lost it. It was destroyed by a villain._ "

"Oh... I uh... I am sorry for your loss." The waiter stated.

" _I do not need your pity. Now can you please get us our drinks?_ "

"Oh uh... yes, very well. May I get your names?", The waiter asked.

"Izuku Midoriya."

Caliburn had to think about a name. He knew he couldn't just say that his name was Caliburn to just anyone because people would find it weird. He thought for about 10 seconds until one name came to mind.

" _... Arthur. Arthur Pendragon._ "

"Okay then. I shall return shortly with your beverages."

The waiter then walks off. Izuku looks towards Caliburn to see his face look distasteful.

"What's wrong?"

" _What's wrong is that I had to lie about my true identity. It feels very wrong._ "

"I know. I don't really like it either, but we both agreed that this would be what we tell people if they ask about you. Especially since you don't want to stay in the sheath all the time."

Caliburn couldn't argue with that. They both had agreed that if he was going to keep floating around town, they would have to lie to people and say that Caliburn was the result of a quirk.

" _Well what do you expect? I've been stuck in a stone for what seems like centuries without even moving an inch. I would prefer more freedom to move._ "

"I hear you."

As they wait for their food, a skinny figure enters the restaurant. The figure looks around and it stops when it spots Izuku at the distance. Caliburn notices this, and decides to let him know.

" _Midoriya, there is someone who seems to be watching you from the distance._ "

"What? Who?"

He turns to find the one that's supposedly watching him. He sees the person eyeing him and recognizes who that is.

It was All Might, in his skinny form.

"ALL MPFFFF", Izuku quickly covered his mouth before he screamed his hero name on accident.

Everyone turned to look at the boy, curious as to what he was yelling about. Since nothing else happened, they all resumed to what they were doing. All Might let out a sigh of relief as everyone paid no more mind.

After all of that, All Might decided to go sit at the table where Midoriya was.

"Mind if I sit here?", he asked.

"N-No, n-not at all.", Izuku stuttered.

The man sat at the other side of the table, next to Caliburn unfortunately.

" _Uh excuse me, but... who are you?_ "

All Might stared at the sword wide eyed, completely shocked that a sword was talking.

" _... Are you just going to keep staring?_ "

"Uh..."

All Might didn't really know what to say.

" _*sigh* My name is Arthur Pendragon._ "

"Uh... hi?"

" _Before you ask, allow me to answer._ _Long story short, my quirk allowed me to transport my soul into anything non-living. My real body was destroyed, I was placed into a stone, and Midoriya over there found me and pulled me out of the rock that I was stuck on. Does that answer your question?_ "

"Huh... I guess that makes sense... but what did you say your name was again?"

" _Arthur. Arthur Pendragon._ "

"I see. Sounds foreign."

Izuku panicked a bit. He forgot about what to say if people asked where he was from. Luckily, Caliburn had an answer.

" _That is because it is. I am from England._ "

"England, huh?... Sounds about right."

" _And what are you implying by that?_ "

"Oh, uh I-I mean-"

" _You know what, don't worry about it. It is pointless to argue about something as annoying as race._ "

There was an awkward silence after that. No one said anything. Then the waiter came and asked for their orders.

(Time Skip)

After the long and awkward lunch; Izuku, Caliburn, and All Might(still in his skinny form) walked out of the restaurant. Izuku turned to All Might and finally decided to ask him the question that was on his mind for a while.

"What were you doing here, All Might?", Izuku asked.

' _Wait, that's All Might? He's a lot skinnier than I imagined.'_

"I had come here to have lunch before going back to work. I didn't think I'd see you here honestly. But now that I found you, there's something I wanna say."

But then, an alarm of some sort goes off. It came from All Might's phone.

"*sigh* I guess it'll have to wait. You think you can meet me later today at the Dagobah beach.", He asked.

"Well I am gonna be there all day, so... yeah, I guess.", Izuku said.

"Alright then."

All Might looked around to see if anyone was watching. Once he knew no one was looking, he went into his Muscular form.

" **I will see you at the beach, Young Midoriya. But for now, I must go.** "

All Might leaped into the air with incredible strength, and was gone.

" _Huh, I guess his name does match his appearance. At least, when he doesn't look like a ghoul of a man._ "

"Caliburn!"

" _What? I am only being honest._ "

"Still."

" _Anyways, we should head back to the beach to continue training. And since we're going to spend the whole day there, we'll have plenty of time to think about what that All Might person wants to talk with you about._ "

"Yeah... sure."

They began to head back to the beach. Although Izuku didn't show it, he was getting nervous. He was afraid that All Might was also going to scold him for his actions yesterday. The thought of that made him feel scared, and... angry? If this was what All Might wanted to talk about, Izuku felt like he was going to explode in anger. He didn't regret the actions he took, and if he hadn't done that, Kacchan would've been dead before All Might could save him. Hopefully that wasn't the conversation they were going to have. Because if it is, then Izuku is gonna have a LOT. to say to the Symbol of Peace.

End of Chapter 5

 ** _A/N: This chapter ended up being a 2 parter. Sorry about that. The next one will have Izuku and All Might talking about One for All and all of that, so be prepared._**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Caliburn_ "

" **All Might(in buff form)** "

———————————————

(Time 1:18pm)

Once Caliburn and Izuku returned to the beach, they resumed their training. Izuku was doing his best to pull a fridge, but it was hardly budging. Izuku kept on pulling however, hoping that the fridge would move eventually. After about a minute of pulling, Izuku finally gave up and fell backwards. He looked at the fridge he was attempting to move, and saw that it barely budged. Caliburn came to his line of sight, staring at him blankly.

" _My goodness, you are weak._ "

"Can you tell me something I don't know?"

" _You're laying on the broken hood of a vehicle._ "

Izuku looked to his side to see that underneath him was indeed a broken hood of a car.

"I thought I felt uncomfortable."

He groaned as he sat up and rubbed his back.

" _You must become more aware of your surroundings if you wish to grow stronger._ "

"I'm trying."

" _Then try harder._ "

"Can you say anything encouraging?"

" _I am._ "

Izuku just sighed. There really wasn't anything that could stop Caliburn from being brutally honest. This was who he was, and who he always will be.

With that being said, he began to wonder about Caliburn's true history. He knew where he got the name from and was curious as to why he used it. Not to mention he stated that he was from England. That was technically true since the sword of Excalibur originated from Great Britain, as well as the kings and queens of the past. But those were stuff in books. Books can only get you so far when it comes to understanding the real history of a legend.

"Hey Caliburn."

" _Yes?_ "

"I know the legends say that you're from Great Britain, but I wanna know if that's true."

" _I see. Well to answer your question,Yes, I am from Great Britain of the United Kingdom. It is the same land where all of the great kings and queens were born. Unfortunately, Arthur was last of them._ "

"...What happened to him?"

Hearing that question made Caliburn pause. He tried to think about what happened to the last great king, but he couldn't remember.

Suddenly, there was a brief flash in his mind that showed 3 figures. One of them was wearing a suit of some kind and had a smirk on his face. The other two figures stood across from him, facing him as if he was their enemy. But of the 3 figures however, only one of them sported a weapon. A sword that looked ancient, but powerful.

The flash then disappeared, and Caliburn was brought back to the real world. Izuku gave him a curious look.

"Caliburn?"

" _I... don't know._ "

Disappointment washed over Izuku's face. He wanted to know what happened to the last person to wield Caliburn/Excalibur. However, he figured this would be his answer. Caliburn already said he doesn't remember much of his past, so it would be safe to assume that he doesn't remember what happened. Plus, he probably didn't want to know.

" _But enough about me, lets get back to training._ "

"Sure, but quick question please."

" _*sigh* fine._ "

"If it's true that you can unlock the hidden magic within a person, why won't you unlock mine?"

" _Well look at yourself! You hardly look as if you're fit for battle, or even to be a knight! If you're going to use magic to be a hero, the least you could do is strengthen yourself before we unlock it. Magic may be powerful, but the person behind the magical power must be strong as well, otherwise it's all for naught._ "

"Oh, I see."

" _Alright, enough talk. Time to train again._ "

(5 hours later. Time 6:18 pm)

After about 5 hours of training, Izuku had no energy left. He had hardly cleaned up the junk at the beach with just his bare hands. He layed down on the sand, and was breathing heavily.

" _So you've used up all of your energy already. At this rate, it will take you more than 2 years to clean this beach._ "

"I get it! I'm weak! Can you please stop telling me what I already know?!"

" _Only when you start to show signs of improvement will I stop. I am not going to show you any mercy or pity when training you. That is something you must remember. Not just because I am being hard on your training, but because that is how this world is too. This world shows mercy to no one. In order to achieve something, you need to put in the effort. You want to become a hero? Well then you're gonna have to train hard. Harder than anyone else. You need to work hard in order to prove to yourself, and to everyone around you, that you can become a hero._ "

Izuku knew Caliburn was right. This world was too cruel, especially to those who are quirkless. No one could simply become a hero with a powerful quirk, especially without a quirk in general. Heroes had to work hard to become stronger, as well as master their quirks to make sure they can prevent themselves from causing a lot of damage. Villains already did that a lot.

The same rule applied to Izuku, albeit with a little more cruelty. Since he didn't have a quirk, he would need to work harder than everyone else in order to become a hero. He would show the world that he could.

"*sigh* I know. I've already been studying heroes and their quirks for years. Now all I have to do is get stronger. Just like a Shonen Anime Protagonist."

" _...What is anime?_ "

Izuku just stared at him wide eyed, but quickly remembered that Caliburn is from an older age. He didn't know how he was gonna explain what anime is. Especially a lot of the... weird things that came from said category.

"Well, anime is... um... well let's just say it's a... unique form of entertainment."

" _The way you're talking makes it sound like it's something terrible._ "

"No, anime itself isn't terrible. It's just... some of the stuff made in that category is very... questionable."

" _You mean weird?_ "

"It's a matter of perspective, really."

With the little bit of his energy restored, he sat up from his position. He looked around to see if All Might was here, but there was nothing.

"It's been a while now. Do you think he's actually coming?"

" _I'm the wrong person to ask._ "

"Yeah, sorry."

" _But I do wonder what it is that he wants to discuss with you._ "

"Well... we'll find out soon enough."

Caliburn looked at Izuku's face to see that he was frowning. At least, that's how it looked. But Caliburn could tell there was a bit of anger hidden within Izuku.

" _What seems to be angering you?_ "

"Huh?"

" _I can tell that you are mad about something. What is it?_ "

"Oh uh... don't worry about it."

" _...You're mad at him, aren't you?_ "

"W-What?"

" _You're mad at All Might. About what he said to you. Is that it?_ "

Izuku looked away for a bit, then looked back with a frown still on his face.

"... It's not just about what he said yesterday."

" _Oh? Then what is it?_ "

"It's just... I've been thinking about what All Might would want to talk to me about, and there are only 2 things I could think of: Either he wants to talk about how what I did was dangerous, basically chastising me for saving Kacchan like all the other pros did, or..."

" _Or?_ "

"He wants to apologize."

There was a bit of silence before Izuku continued.

"He wants to apologize for what he said to me. To thank me for the actions I took."

From there, Caliburn began to understand what exactly he was upset about.

" _Ah, I see... You're upset because it took risking your life to try and save someone you knew in order for All Might to even acknowledge you._ "

"Well... I mean... yeah..."

" _I can understand. It is infuriating when someone you idolize so much tells you one thing, and then tells you another after you end up doing something impressive._ "

"Yeah, but... I feel like I shouldn't really be mad at him..."

" _And why is that?_ "

"Well... can I really blame him? He didn't really know me that much when we first met, even though he still doesn't know that much about me. He probably just thought of me as some quirkless fanboy with a dream. And for the most part... he was right. I was a quirkless fanboy. But I was also determined to become a hero. All Might telling me that I couldn't may have hurt, but... he wasn't harsh about it. At least, not as harsh as everyone else (except my mom). And again, he didn't know anything about me. Can I really blame him for telling me to give up on my dream when he didn't even really know me?"

" _Yes, you can._ "

"I know I can, but... wouldn't that just make me a bit... I don't know, immature?"

" _It honestly depends on the situation, Midoriya. There are people who have gone through what you are going through right now and have stayed angry with the person that has angered them. Some of them have the absolute right to be angry at said person, while others don't really have a reason. They just want to be angry for some reason."_

"...Why does that sound familiar?"

" _The point is, a lot of people have gotten angry at others for more ridiculous reasons. And in the end, it is your choice on whether or not you want to be angry with him._ "

"Oh..."

" _Personally, I also wouldn't know whether or not I should be angry with him if I were in your situation. And the reason for that is because... I don't really know All Might. Not on a personal level. I don't know what he's gone through in his life. I don't know how hard he had to work to become the world's Symbol of Peace. The way I see it, he's just like most of the heroes in this world except different. He's a man who was born with a powerful quirk, and worked hard to become the strongest, and the best hero the people could rely on._ "

Izuku was left in awe at how wise Caliburn seemed to be. He never thought about it like that. The amount of things All Might had gone through, and how hard he worked. He could never know all of that, and Caliburn was smart enough to admit that he himself couldn't know either.

" _But that's just from my point of view. You probably have a similar point of view, but different as well._ "

"What? H-how?"

" _Because you are a different kind of person, Izuku. You are someone who wants to help people, and see the good in them. You want to see the good in others, despite some things they may have done. I cannot do that, Izuku. Figuratively, and literally: Literally because I am a sword that can only be wielded by someone who is pure of heart. Everyone in comparison is either just tolerable or unbearable, and figuratively because I have seen people do terrible things. I may not remember much of my past still, but I know that I've lived long enough to see what people are truly capable of._ "

" _And seeing as how we have entered the modern age, it seems as though it is a miracle that someone with a heart such as yours still exist._ "

Izuku didn't know whether that was a compliment, or an insult.

" _But I'm grateful that there is someone like you... because that means people haven't truly lost their way yet._ "

" _It's good to know that there are still people out there who want to do good... who truly want to help others._ "

There was a long silence after that. Izuku didn't really know what to say. After all of that, what could he say? Caliburn had pretty much just said that he had almost lost faith in people. Granted he didn't say the actual words, but that's pretty much what he was implying. So Izuku decided to just stay silent.

They both just sat there(Caliburn was still floating though) looking over the ocean from the dirty beach, and didn't say anything. The only sound that could be heard was the wind.

Everything was quiet.

Until...

" **I AM HERE!!!** "

"AAAAHHH!!" Izuku screamed from the top of his lungs.

" _Would you BOTH stop being so loud?_ "

" **Sorry I'm late! Work was murder, and the media was all over me today. But that wouldn't stop me from getting to both of you. Why? Because I am All M-** "

All Might puffed back to his original form before he could finish, while spitting out blood.

"AAHH!" Izuku screamed yet again.

" _Stop screaming!_ "

"*cough cough* Sorry about that. Didn't mean to scare you." Toshinori said a little sheepish

" _Please, a little blood won't scare me._ " Caliburn stated with a scoff.

"...That's not what I meant." Toshinori replied nervously.

" _I know._ " Caliburn smirked.

Silence.

"... O...kay."

" _So what exactly do you want to talk to Izuku about?_ "

Toshinori was sweating bullets. He was kind of hoping to talk to Izuku alone. He couldn't risk anyone else hearing.

"It's something important." Toshinori replied.

" _Look, you can just say it. I don't care what the secret is and I won't care enough to tell others, unless it benefits Izuku and everyone else._ "

Toshinori looked to Izuku to get a confirmation that what Caliburn said was true. He may not know how long the two have known each other, but he believed that they've probably been around each other long to trust each other. And if Izuku says he can be trusted, then that'll confirm it.

"It's okay, All Might. He won't tell anyone. Whatever other secret you have... we won't tell anyone."

Toshinori released a sigh of relief. Even though he wasn't going to tell him the secret yet, he wanted to know if the sword could be trusted. He then kept his focus on Izuku.

"Young Midoriya..."

This was it. This was gonna be it. Izuku was getting ready for whichever one of the two things All Might was likely to talk to him about. Either way, he wasn't really looking forward to any of them. Even if he actually did apologize, there was no way to completely heal the damage he had done.

"... I wanted to say thank you... for yesterday. if you hadn't done what you did back there, I wouldn't have been able to find the strength in me to save you and the other boy."

"I had thought about apologizing to you for what I said, but decided not to because I knew that it wouldn't mean anything. I know I can't really take back what I said, but what I can do is try to make up for it. And I'll start by telling you this..."

"... During my time as a hero, I was slowly losing faith in other heroes. Most heroes of today do what they do in order to get rich and famous. The real meaning of a Hero is lost to everyone... and it was also lost to me at some point..."

"...But then I met you. At first you seemed like a timid fanboy who wanted to become a hero, like anyone else. But after seeing what you did yesterday, risking your life to save someone else's... I saw the truth. I saw someone capable of being a true hero. No, scratch that... I saw someone who was already a true hero. More than anyone else. More than me. That made me remember the true meaning of being a hero, and allowed me to go past my limit."

"And for that, I am grateful to you. Why?..."

"Because you... are my hero, Izuku Midoriya."

There it was. Izuku had expected one of those theories to be real, and he was right.

And yet it was still shocking... because All Might had called him his hero.

All Might, the Number 1 Hero, The Symbol of Peace and Justice called Izuku Midoriya... his hero.

He didn't know why he was feeling like this. He felt like he should be mad at him still, but now he couldn't. Especially not after hearing that.

It's almost as if he was reliving earlier today when Caliburn told him the words he wanted to hear. Now All Might was here... telling him he was His hero. As if he was already a hero to begin with.

He didn't really know how to feel right now.

Caliburn himself was also left speechless. This certainly wasn't something he expected. Even though he really wasn't expecting anything to begin with.

"I'm not asking for your forgiveness. I just wanted to let you know that I am grateful. And I'll do whatever I can to help you become a professional hero."

This was getting out of control now. Izuku was going through a spiral of emotions now. So much so that he ended up fainting.

Toshinori shot a worried glance at Izuku, hoping he didn't overwhelm him too much.

"Was that too much?"

" _Seeing as how you managed to make him faint... yes._ "

"S-sorry."

" _No, no, don't be. It's good that you said those things to him. He wasn't really expecting it, which means that what you said meant something._ "

Toshinori smiled a bit, hearing that he was able to catch the boy off guard like that. He knew just saying this wouldn't be enough though. He would need to work harder for his redemption.

" _What did you mean when you said you'll do anything to help him become a professional hero?_ "

"Well, I was thinking of helping him train."

" _Oh really? Did you know he was already training?_ "

"Only when I got here. Last time I saw this place, it was littered with junk. Now... it's still littered with junk, but a little less of it. I could tell from there that you two were training here. And I want to help."

" _You want to help me train him?_ "

"Yeah. Think of it as a way for me to make up for what I said."

" _Do what you want, just don't get in the way._ "

"...Alright..."

" _I'll stay here to make sure he's alive. If you really want to help train him, come back tomorrow with a training plan. It should help._ "

"Okay, I'll come back tomorrow."

" _Very well, I will see you then._ "

Toshinori headed off after that long talk. Truth be told, he had already arrived at the beach several minutes earlier than when he appeared in front of them. When he did arrive, he saw Izuku pushing and lifting junk out of the way. He had heard the whole conversation between Izuku and Caliburn, and that caused him to think about the words he spoke, and what Caliburn had said about Izuku. It also made him think about his decision to make Izuku his successor.

He wasn't saying he was a bad successor, but after hearing everything he heard in their conversation, he had a feeling that if he told Izuku about his quirk now, it may cause the boy to get angrier and thus create a bigger rift between him and Izuku.

'I'll wait before telling him about One for All.'

Another thing Toshinori kept in mind was what Caliburn said about himself. He mentioned that he had lived long enough to see what people were capable of.

He wondered... could he have lived since the beginning of quirks?

End of Chapter 6

 ** _A/N: HOLY CRAP, I'VE BEEN GONE FOR A WHILE!_**

 ** _In all seriousness though, sorry for not uploading for a LONG time. Stuff was happening in my life, and I was also experiencing a writer's block. It's fine if you guys have lost interest. I wouldn't blame you._**

 ** _I know that last chapter I said it would be about Izuku and Toshinori talking about One for All, but I decided to change that. Instead, they'll talk about it later in the story._**

 ** _Something else that kept me from writing this chapter was All Might. No matter how hard I try, I just can't really see him as a bad guy. He's inconsiderate at times, but he means well, and he's a great hero. I couldn't really write a situation where Izuku could be really mad at him. That's why I changed this chapter._**

 ** _I also wanna thank TheCartoonist127 for the cover art of this story. Thanks again man, it looks pretty cool._**

 ** _Hopefully you guys liked it. Thank you for reading. And as always, I will see you in the next chapter. Peace._**


	7. A\N

**_So I've been gone for months again. I'm sorry for those of you that have been waiting patiently. If I'm being honest, I've been procrastinating a lot, and just haven't been able to come up with any ideas on how to continue the story. Well actually I do, but I don't know which one to use, or which one would make sense._**

 ** _Basically what I'm saying is... I need help. I need help figuring out how to make Izuku's training interesting, as well as make it feel natural. If you have any suggestions, feel free to PM me, or leave an interview. Thank you._**

 ** _P.S. I may delete this after I upload a new chapter, whenever I upload it._**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Key:

"Speech"

'Thought'

" _Caliburn_ "

" **All Might(in buff form)** "

———————————————

(Time Skip, 8:30pm)

Two hours later, Izuku regained consciousness. When his eyes opened, he realized that the sky had become dark. He quickly sat up, looking everywhere to ensure that he wasn't at some random place.

" _About time you woke up. I was starting to think you were gonna end up sleeping there._ "

Izuku looked below him to see the sand angel he had made from laying there for a while. He began to wonder how long he was laying there exactly.

Then he remembered why he ended up there in the first place.

Izuku suppressed the urge to cry a streamfull of tears. But it proved to be ultimately useless because the tears had already poured out of his eyes.

" _*sighs in annoyance* Are you going to cry every time someone complements or thanks you?_ "

Izuku chuckled at that as the tears kept pouring out. These weren't just tears of happiness though. They were also tears of sadness. He was sure he knew what All Might was gonna say in their 'conversation'. But the Number 1 Hero managed to surprise him by calling him his hero.

And that just made it harder for Izuku to figure out what to think.

On the one hand, it was hard to admire All Might the same way he did before the hero crushed his dreams. But on the other hand, hearing everything he just said before fainting made it that much harder to actually hate the man.

"Gosh dang it, All Might. You're hard to love, but you're harder to hate."

" _You could love AND hate him if you chose to._ "

"... I'm not gonna do that."

" _Very well_ "

Both the boy and the sword looked up at the night sky, and decided to call it a night.

" _Huh, we actually trained here for nearly the entire day. It's fascinating how fast time flies when you're occupied, but seems to stop all together when you do absolutely nothing but sit still._ "

"Well, that's life for you."

" _Indeed. In any case, I think it's best we head back to your home now. We have another day of training tomorrow after your training in the other plain._ "

"Yeah, it's pretty dark. Let's get back home before Mom gets too worried."

As they began heading back home, a thought occurred within Caliburn that made him stop. Izuku noticed this, and stopped to look at him.

"What is it, Caliburn?"

"... _You did tell your mother that you were going to be out here all day, did you not?_ "

Izuku's eyes widened in realization. He remembered that before he went out, he told his mother that he'd be going out. He failed to mention however, that he would be out training all day. When he realized that, his face went from wide eyed to sheepish.

"Well... I told her I'd be going out, but..."

" _*sigh* you are an imbecile._ "

———————————————

After coming home and having to explain to his mother why he had been gone the whole day, Izuku went to his room to get some sleep. She was not happy when Izuku entered the house so late, but fortunately for him, she let it slide this one time. He still remembers her words.

 _Flashback_

"Listen here, young man. I understand that you want to become a hero, but you can't just go out there training for a whole day without letting me know first. Do you have any idea how worried I was?", Inko said, anger clearly all over her face.

"I'm sorry, Mom! I meant to tell you, it just... slipped my mind."

"That's no excuse, Izuku. As your mother, it's my job to know where you are at all times, as well as how long you will be gone for. But the only way I can do that is if you tell me. If you don't tell me these things, then I can't let you go out there without someone watching you." Inko stated.

Izuku looked dejected from what his mother just said. He never meant to forget, it just happened.

Despite her harshness however, she cupped his cheeks with her hands, and gave him a soft smile.

"I know you didn't mean to forget, Izuku. I'm just being harsh right now because I need you to remember that you're still a boy, and that you need to let me know about these things. Because if you don't, how am I gonna know if you're safe or not?"

Izuku felt a little better after hearing that. He still felt guilty for forgetting to tell her what he was doing.

"Okay, Mom. I'll remember to tell you next time." Izuku promised.

"But if you can't do that for some reason, then at least leave a note." Inko said.

"Alright."

"Good. I'll let you off the hook this one time. But if you do something like this again without telling me, you're grounded. Do you understand?" Inko said.

"Yes ma'am."

 _Flashback ends_

With that said and done with, Izuku slowly closed his eyes to drift away back into the other plain. After several seconds of silence, Izuku opened his eyes to see the familiar empty void of white. Caliburn was there as well, floating above the ground and waiting for the boy.

" _Welcome back for the second time. Are you ready to get started?_ "

"What do you mean? I thought we already started yesterday."

Izuku was confused. What was Caliburn talking about? They already started his training yesterday. But then Izuku remembered something. While he had practiced his swordsmanship, it was only for a little bit. This was because Izuku was quickly tired out after the many swings with his sword he was told to do. So ultimately, the training was cut short.

" _We did. And your performance was so pathetic that we had to stop earlier than we should have._ "

Izuku frowned from hearing that. He knew that Caliburn was right, but it still hurt regardless.

" _But at the very least, that allowed me to see what you are currently capable of. The real training begins now, and tomorrow. Everything before tomorrow and right now was simply a way of seeing what you could do._ "

Izuku was a bit surprised by this. He had pushed himself so hard earlier today, the hardest he could. Yet apparently it was a test to see what he was capable of right now?

Now that Izuku thought about it, it made sense.

Even though it seemed obvious from the beginning that Izuku was never the strongest person, you never know how strong someone really is until they give it their all. And once you do know how strong you are, you can find ways to improve your current strength.

In Izuku's case, however, he was so weak that he would simply have to keep exercising or do any form of training in order to get fit. Not only that, but having a good diet as well.

" _And before you start thinking anything, it's not just your body we will be improving on. We will also be working on your technique._ "

"My... technique?"

" _Yes. Good technique is one of the most important things to have in the art of sword fighting. Anyone can wield a sword, Izuku. But if you don't know how to strike well, then you are doomed to fail._ "

" _As such, you must learn how to execute your attacks with precision. If not, then you will be left wide open for anyone to strike._ "

"Hm, that's true. Heroes are always fighting against villains, so they have to know how to fight at least. More often than not though, they usually need to finish a fight quickly so that the area doesn't get destroyed, and less people are hurt. But on the off chance that they can't end it quickly, they have to know what their doing in a fight in order to win, and depending on what kind of fighting style you use..."

Caliburn watched as Izuku continued to talk in mutters. He was surprised at how long the boy was talking without losing any breath. After several more seconds, he decided he had enough.

" _Izuku!_ "

"Wha... O-oh, sorry. I-I tend to mutter a lot when I'm deep in thought."

" _I could see that. But going back to our previous conversation, do you understand what needs to be done?_ "

Izuku nodded without hesitation. He was ready now. He knew that this was probably going to be hell, but it would be worth it in the end as long as he didn't give up.

He will become stronger. He will prove that he is worthy. He will become a hero.

" _Good. Then we can begin._ "

———————————————

(Time Skip to tomorrow morning, at 7:00am)

Izuku woke up to his alarm once again, 30 minutes later than he did last time. But that wasn't important. What was important was getting up and going back to the beach again. He served himself a small breakfast so that he could get there early. After quickly finishing his breakfast, he and Caliburn walked to the front door ready to exit. Since his mom was still asleep, Izuku left a note for her to make sure he wouldn't get in trouble this time.

Fast forward several minutes later, and Izuku and Caliburn are back at the beach. This time, however, All Might(Yagi Toshinori) was also there(in his skinny form).

"A-All Might? You're here so early." Izuku stuttered.

"I thought you'd be here around this time, so I got here a little earlier." Toshinori said.

" _Of course you did. What are you even doing here?_ "

Toshinori was a little taken aback by Arthur's(Caliburn) sudden annoyed attitude.

"Well I figured that since Young Midoriya has already started training here, I may as well be here for support. And, I have something that just might help."

Toshinori grabbed a sheet of paper from within his trench coat, and handed them to Izuku. The boy took the sheet into his hand. The title read ' _THE ALL AMERICAN DREAM PLAN!_ '

Once the boy finished reading, he looked back at Toshinori feeling a bit worried.

"... Are you sure this is a good plan? I mean, I agree with the dieting, but everything else seems like a bit of overkill." Izuku said.

"This is the plan I used when I was training to be a hero. I just made some small changes so that it fits what you're doing." Toshinori stated.

" _What do you mean?_ "

"Since Young Midoriya was already beginning to clean the beach, the plan shows him the most effective way for him to clean the beach, while simultaneously helping him bulk up."

Caliburn looked at the plan, reading over everything. Once he finished, he looked at Izuku with a smirk. Which terrified Izuku beyond all belief.

" _Well now, this plan seems excellent for someone as thin as you. Why would you be worried?_ "

"This plan revolves around me getting the least amount of sleep possible! Plus, I still need to study for the written portion of the Entrance Exams." Izuku practically screamed.

" _But you want to be a hero, don't you? You want to prove that you're worthy, correct? Or was all of that determination just a farce?_ "

Izuku couldn't speak all of a sudden.

" _I already told you before, Izuku. I'm not showing ANY mercy towards you. If you want to be strong, or be a hero, you need to put in the effort. Even if that effort leads you unable to sleep more than 3 hours! Are you simply gonna give up because this plan will stop you from getting longer sleeps?_ "

"What, N-no."

" _Then show me, Izuku! Show me that you're willing to go above and beyond to accomplish your dream! Show me that you are worthy! Prove to me and everyone else that you can become a hero!_ "

Izuku looked at Caliburn in awe, completely forgetting about his complaints. Once he regathered himself, his determination returned, and he looked up into the sky and screamed.

"PLUS ULTRA!"

Toshinori chuckled at everything that just happened, while at the same time admiring Arthur(Caliburn) for motivating Young Midoriya into doing this exercise plan.

Toshinori still doesn't really know much about Arthur as a person, but he can see that Arthur wants to help the boy improve. He probably would've made a great teacher if he still had a human body. Speaking of which, what exactly did happen to Arthur? The Sword/Man gave him a short version of what happened by saying his quirk allowed him to transfer his consciousness to an inanimate object, and that his real body was destroyed. But it sounds like there's a bit more to it than what the sword/man says.

But that's for another time. Right now, they would focus on training Young Midoriya. In an instant, Toshinori buffed up into his muscle form.

" **Now then, let's get started!** "

End of Chapter 7

 ** _A/N: Finally, I finished! I had a lot of trouble with this because I didn't know what to write at first. And even when I figured out what I wanted to write, I kept rewriting this chapter. But anyways, I'm finally done._**

 ** _So there you have it guys, Izuku will be doing the same training plan as he did in canon, but Caliburn will be teaching him about strategy and technique(Big shout out to Auron999 for the suggestion)._**

 ** _All Might's also getting a little curious about Caliburn's 'story'. Will he be able to figure out the truth?_**

 ** _Anyways, thank you for reading. And as always, I will see you in the next chapter. Peace._**


End file.
